


It Started With Fanfiction

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Choices, Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Verbal Abuse, doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Dean and Cas have been best friends since they first met but when they decide to write their own fanfiction together about their favorite ship is it really a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is only very short and not really as serious as the main stuff that I'm working on at the moment but I'm planning on making it around maybe 5 chapters, I don't even know. Let's see how the story unfolds ;)
> 
> I try to upload on Saturday nights UK time (if it's possible)
> 
> Any feedback would be great. :)

Dean and Cas had been friends since 7th grade when they first met and since then they have been inseparable. They were around 16 now.  
Every Friday night they would go to eachother's houses, one week they went to Castiel's and the other week to Dean's. This time though Cas and Dean decided they were going to do something different. They were going to write their first fanfiction, together. 

Cas and Dean were big fans of Marvel and DC. Their favorite movies were probably Batman, The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Solider. There was also at lot of people that they shipped but their favorite ship was Stucky (Steve + Bucky). 

That's who they decided to write there fanfiction about. 

              ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Friday November 28th 2014

Dean and Cas sat attentively at   
Dean's computer on Tumblr, scrolling through Dean's Dash looking at all their favorite stuff, (Cas was staying over at Dean's tonight) when they came across a Stucky fanart and Dean had an idea. 

"Hey, why don't we write our own fanfiction, about Steve and Bucky?" Dean asked excitedly, looking straight at Cas. 

"Ooh yes that sounds like fun, what will happen in it though?" He replied.

"Errm I don't know. Why don't we just write it as we go along and just see what happens?" He explained his eyes full of excitement.

"Okay Dean, you start." 

               ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Steve broke the awkward silence and kissed him" Cas stated watching Dean type out the words he just spoke.

"Then, Steve brought his arms around him pulling him in closer, feeling his whole body heat up." Dean Continued, typing again.

"Bucky placed his hands over steve's neck and began tracing his hands down his back and round to his torso, lifting up Steve's shirt." Cas said feeling an impulse building up in him making him question why on Earth he agreed to this.

Cas had had the biggest crush on his best friend Dean, since forever and he wanted so badly to do things like this with Dean but was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. He could feel himself burning up with the intensity of just wanting to touch him, to feel his soft lips on his own.

"And Steve grabbed hold of Bucky's shirt and repeated the action. Running his hand up hi..." Dean was cut off suddenly.

"Dean," Cas exclaimed running his left hand up Dean's thigh. "Shut up"

"Cas wha..."

Cas lent in and placed a kiss onto Dean's mouth interrupting him again.  
Dean's eyes were wide with the sudden shock of Cas' actions but he soon let go and enjoyed it.

"Cas I..."

"It's ok Dean you don't have to I just wanted to do that at least once" He replied looking down, interrupting him for the third time.

"So this is what we have to do to get you to do that?" he asked a huge grin on his face. "I never thought you would."

"Dean. What?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes wide and attentive. 

"Come here you adorable sonofabitch" He said as he pulled Cas over, onto his lap kissing him again.

Cas totally went with it and didn't want it to stop. He told himself just kissing him was enough but he knew that was a lie.

"I've wanted to do that for forever" Dean told him, breaking their kiss.

Those words resonated within Cas and he questioned how he'd never noticed it before. 

"I think we should..." Dean was cut off by a knocking at his door.

Cas quickly jumped off Dean's lap and Mary walked in with a tray with two pizzas on it and a hot chocolate each.

"Dean get some lights on in here, especially with the computer on, that lamp's too dim you'll both get sore eyes." She paused. "Here's your dinner. Your pizza Cas with everything on it and yours Dean with Bacon, chicken and salami."

"Thanks Mom." he replied taking the tray off of her before she left, clicking the bedroom light on then closing the door.

"Phew that was close huh?" Dean said chuckling a little.

They sat down on Dean's bed with their dinner and drinks and Dean clicked on the TV with the remote.

"Cas, will err, will you go out with me?" He asked so nervously looking right at his absolutely beautiful face.

Cas looked up at him, those beautiful emerald green eyes starring back.  
He giggled a little and replied with a   
"yes, a thousand times yes!"

Dean was so happy that he almost jumped on Cas, hugging him tightly.

"Dean, you err..." Cas managed as Dean's grip was a little TOO tight. When Dean didn't move he just smiled and hugged him back closing his eyes, he was so freaking happy. 

"Listen Cas," He let go of him slowly and gently. "I don't wanna rush things with you, I want to savor every moment from now until, well I guess we'll see" He laughed a little closing his eyes momentarily.

"Sure Dean, we can do that" He smiled back at him and Dean took a huge bite out of his slice of pizza and started watching, a faint smile playing about his face. 

Cas looked at him then looked at the TV also taking a bite if his own pizza, this was probably the best night of his life so far.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are finally together and they're so happy. However, will they be met with difficult troubles or circumstances in the days ahead?  
> I hope this chapter is good enough as I have only been able to write it this afternoon but I hope you all enjoy anyway.  
> Also sorry about the late upload tonight I've been having some technical difficulties

Dean had insisted that Cas slept in his bed with him after his Mom had came into check on them before she went to bed herself. He usually slept on the air bed on the floor next to him. Although, Castiel wasn't complaining at all, he'd had many fantasies about them staying in Dean's bed together. Even if nothing 'interesting' happened. 

Cas was still sleeping when Dean woke up. He breathed in and out soothingly and Dean couldn't stop smiling. He lay there just watching him sleep for a good long while, with his head propped up on his right arm that was resting on his other pillow. 

Cas shifted slightly as he began to wake up. He'd had probably the best night sleep of his life, so far. Dean and him had actually spent the night in the same bed. He blinked open his eyes to see Dean staring back at him with those beautiful green eyes. They were glistening in the morning sun breaking through his window and slightly open curtains. Cas felt his body get all warm and fuzzy for a moment and he knew he was blushing. He suddenly buried his face into the pillow out of embarrassed. Dean chuckled slightly.

"What are ya doin' Cas?" Dean asked a little puzzled but still smiling. 

"Nothing." Came a muffled voice from above the pillow.

"Cas? He asked again. "Can I kiss you?"

Castiel turned his head away from the pillow, taking in a deep breath as his face emerged.

"But, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet Dean, I've got gross morning breath" He protested.

"I don't care." He replied leaning over and meeting his lips. 

This certainly wasn't the wake up call he was expecting but oh boy he wished he could wake up to this every morning.   
Dean pulled him in closer and Cas ran his right hand under Dean's Pajama shirt. His hand was warm on Dean's body.

"Dean, you're so cold." He exclaimed pulling away from their kiss. "Here you'll wam up quicker if you take all your clothes off" He continued trying to be as smooth as he could.

"I don't think that's a good idea Cas." Replied Dean with a playful grin on his face. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I did that." 

"But you're already hard" Castiel stated, raising an eyebrow and grinning back at him "Fine, we'll just have to do something else to warm you up then." 

Cas moved the cover and wiggled under it. 

"Cas no we can't, this isn't exactly taking things slow. Plus what about Mom n' Dad and Sammy? They might hear something." He explained.

"You're Mom said that she was taking Sam and your dad out this morning grocery shopping then to see Bobby. I think they'll be gone at least 3 hours." 

Dean relaxed after that as Cas pulled his PJ bottoms down and off revealing his blue boxers. Cas ran his finger over his erect cock over the fabric. Dean winced and Cas smiled pulling of his boxers releasing the slight pressure that he felt. Cas ran his hand over it stroking up and down ever so gently. he then brought it to his mouth and licking his lips brought it in and began moving his head up and down. 

"ummm, Cas" Broke from Dean's mouth closing his eyes momentarily at Castiel's touch. 

Dean managed to sit up and he pulled the covers off them both. It ruffled Cas' hair and dean ran his fingers through it. Cas murmured slightly in agreement. 

"Cas, t-take off your shorts." He just about managed.

"umm who's an eager beaver now?" He chuckled slightly taking his mouth away from Dean. 

Dean gasped slightly before replying. 

"Just do it" He smiled again. 

Cas wore shorts in bed because he'd always get really warm in his sleep. He pulled them off with his lime green boxers. Cas was so hard it turned Dean on even more. Dean moved closer and took ahold of Cas' cock and started working him. Cas through his head back and realized he'd neglected Dean, if only for a minute.  
He moved so that he was back sitting in front of Dean again and both sitting cross-legged began working eachother. 

With each faster and harder movement, their hands on eachother would become more intense. Cas grabbed hold of Deans leg and dug his nails in.

"D-dean..." he moved his head up and kissed him but it was short lived as Dean could feel a heat burning up inside himself. He could feel it coming and that's exactly what he did. He shot thick ropes onto his stomach and Cas continued milking him through his orgasm. Soon enough after Cas was doing the same and they were both spent and panting. Dean surprise attacked Cas again with another kiss that lasted for a good 5 minutes before Dean broke away and they both smiled and giggled a little.

"We should get a shower before we head out to see that movie you wanted to watch." Dean explained. "you take the first one." 

Just as Cas got up to walk into Dean's on suite, Dean grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him in for another kiss and he could feel Cas' smile against his lips.

"Quit it, I'm not going anywhere" he giggled. 

He let go of him and Cas grabbed his clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom. 

Dean flopped back onto his bed and placed his fore and middle finger to his lips remembering how it felt to kiss Cas, to touch him, how it felt when Cas touched him. He caressed every part of his body where Cas had touched him. He thought he was dreaming but he was so content and happy, even if he did consider that rushing it a little. 

In the Shower Cas switched on the jets and warm steaming water poured over him. He closed his eyes and he too placed his fingers to his lips remembering.


	3. School Had Always Been Tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really busy with my college work over the past two weeks and I've been ill on and off since last Wednesday so I'm terribly sorry for the 2 week delay but to make it up to everyone I'll be uploading a Christmas themed Destiel fic later on today so I hope you all enjoy :)

Monday November 30th 2014

The next day back at school Dean and Cas were in front of their lockers sneaking kisses and occasionally a few people walking past would see them, talking the occasional peek and confused glance. Cas had opened his locker door in an attempt to hide what they were doing but it wasn't really effective and Dean had pulled away slightly flushed, his cheeks blushing with a faint pinky-red. A grin grew on Castiel's face because it brought out the freckles across the bridge of his nose, something he thought was adorable. Although, he'd never say that here. Dean dipped his head and muffled "idiot" under his breath. Cas just continued to smile. They threw their stuff into their lockers and headed to lunch, Dean was starving, as usual. 

When they entered the Canteen they noticed that something was different. This time the atmosphere around them seemed cold and damp. They felt eyes on them every now and again as they walked over to sit with their friends. It was as noisy and busy as always and Anna, one of their best friends as well as Balthazar and Gabriel greeted them as they sat down, then quickly continued their heated conversation with each other about the new Avengers movie that was coming out soon. Dean joined in talking opposite them and Anna nudged Castiel, his head turning  left suddenly.

"Hey, what's goin' on Cas? Is it just me or do people keep looking at you and Dean or rather, staring?" She asked almost whispering it, her head tilted to the side as she looked straight at him. 

"Yeah, I noticed that too," he slowly moved his head up and around the room. The people that were looking at the moment he made eye contact suddenly went back to whatever it was they were doing previous. "It's probably because they just saw us kissing in the corridor" He replied, unperturbed. 

Anna stared at him for several long moments.

"Careful Anna, your starting to blend in with the rest of the room." He laughs gently with a faint smile. 

"What, really? You're together?" She asks slightly stunned.

"Yeah, you've known that I've liked him for ages." He smiles again. 

"Well I've known that from the get go." She sighs, smiling as she creeps closer to him. "Finally you idiot!" 

She gently smacks him on the shoulder in a form of approval. Castiel blushes slightly, quickly trying to hide it.

It caught Dean's attention and he looked over to them. "What're you guys talkin'..." 

"Winchester!" He cut off. "We need to talk, about the team." 

They all stopped and looked at the two guys standing next to Dean.

"Ok Sure gimme a sec Ali." 

"Uhh you know I hate that, it's Alistair douche!"

"Ok Alistair douche." He looked up and smiled with a chuckle but it isn't returned. 

Gordon was also with him and they walked outside the canteen together, eyes still on him like vultures after their next meal. 

They go outside to the exterior of the school to where a small field is and they stopped. 

"Listen Dean, we're gonna have to let you go." Alistair spoke abruptly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean replied incredulously. 

"Coach said he wants you out, we can't have you're kind on the team, think of our reputation!" 

"My 'kind'? What are you even talking about Gordon?" He asks again, his brow furrowed. 

"you know exactly what were talking about Dean, the whole school knows about your little gay making out session with Novak." 

"So?" Red escaped to his cheeks a little, quickly composing himself again. "What's that got to do with the soccer team? I didn't exactly hide that I was gay." 

"your right but we've all had enough."  
Alistair almost growls. "you either quit the team or quit it with Novak"

"Oh so now you're giving me an ultimatum, guys I thought we were friends and you were both better than this but if this is how you feel then I'll speak with Coach tomorrow. There's no way I'm ending anything with Cas." His voice was stern and he turned rapidly on his feet and went back into the canteen.

He sat back at his table and glared back at Alistair and Gordon through the window. His stare is interrupted when Cas brushes his fore finger over Deans hand that's placed firmly down on the table.

"What's up, Dean" Asks Cas those blue eyes looking up and meeting emerald greens. 

"It's nothing Cas. I'll tell you later. He forces a smile.

The rest of the day was almost the same. They got the occasional stare and glance when they stood 'too close to each other' or when when people noticed a change in their behavior. 

Dean was just glad the day was over.


	4. The Start Of Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter was way overdue but it's finally here YAY :D   
> Next chapter will be up on Saturday 9:00pm (UK time)   
> I've been having some issues...

"So what happened today Dean?" He broke the silence between them as Dean lay on Cas's bed throwing a basketball up above his head and catching it over and over. Cas was sat on his floor leaning against his bookshelf that held his Xbox and TV on, opposite the bed. 

Dean caught the ball and held it in the air for a few seconds before bringing it down to clutch to his chest. 

"They said that I'm off the team." He replied, trying to sound as unbothered as possible but the slight quiver in his voice said otherwise. 

"Who did?" Castiel asked again a little confused. 

"Alistair and Gordon." He sighed. "They said coach doesn't want 'my kind' on the team because it will ruin their reputation." 

"What does that even mean?" Cas got a sudden horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. "Have you spoke to the coach yet? I'm sure there's been a misunderstanding, you can't just kick someone off of something for being gay, it's just ridiculous." There was a sharp tone to Cas' voice and his brow was furrowed.

Dean rolled onto his side bringing the ball with him, resting on his elbow, his cheek in his hand. He just looked at Cas and smiled.

"Don't frown like that Cas, you'll get wrinkles" He laughed. 

Dean was a bit upset at what had happened today but he'd fix it, he always did. Plus if that was really the case and Coach really had said that then he stuck by when he said. He was not giving up Cas. 

Cas at this moment was less sure of himself. He felt like this was his fault. That he was the reason he was supposedly being kicked off the team. Dean had never really shown an interest in girls before so why was this a problem now? He couldn't help think that this was because of him. What would people think? What were they thinking? Was it because Dean had suddenly shown an interest in a guy or was it simply his interest in Castiel? So many questions went through his head. Dean had been just as involved with him though. So why did he feel like this? Like it was his fault for liking him, his fault for being his boyfriend and his fault for getting him kicked off the team. 

Cas was sat now with his arms hugging his legs to his chest, his face planted on his knees. 

Dean opened his eyes at the silence and jolted upright. 

"Cas stop it right now! You're overthinking things again and you don't need to. You don't do it often but when you do you let it consume you. I've known you long enough to know what that means." He waved his arm out, gesturing at the position that he was in. 

Cas just groaned against his legs and turned his head away from him. Dean moved the basketball off himself and slid off the bed and crawled over to sit beside Cas, putting his right arm over his shoulders and pulling him in for a side hug. Cas relaxed against him his legs sliding away from him slowly as he brought his head up to rest it on Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" He murmured looking sadly at the floor.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything." He replied in the gentlest of tones. 

Cas slithered an arm over Dean's stomach, pawing at his t-shirt. Dean then kissed Cas' hair and leant his cheek on his head. 

"It'll be fine Cas, I'll fix it"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours had passed by and when Cas had finally perked up a bit they just played video games on Cas' Xbox before Dean was picked up by Mary. Dean was so glad that it was his Mom that picked him up and not his dad. He didn't want to break the news to him that he's supposedly been kicked off the team for being gay. He dreaded to think what he might say to him, do to him. 

When Dean got home he let Cas know by text and to further try and cheer him up he decided to be a little naughty. 

10:22PM  
To Cas:

Hey guess who's getting in the shower Cas? ;) 

10:24PM  
To Dean:

Oh I don't know, Robert Downey Jr. Maybe? That's something I'd like to see 

10:26PM  
To Cas:

Haha me too but no, I am silly  
I'm standing under the water Cas, hot steamy water...

10:27PM  
To Dean:

Oh damn...  
Dean don't do this to me when I can't be there to see it! It's not fair!!

10:29PM  
To Cas:

You can be here in your imagination  
Please?

10:31PM  
To Dean:

Okay okay  
I take the bottle of shampoo and with my hand I rub it all over your chest, kissing the side of your neck gently

10:32PM  
To Cas:

Mmmmm, I turn around to look at your delicious blue eyes, trailing my hands down over your naked back to your ass

10:34PM  
To Dean:

...


End file.
